The present invention relates to a refrigerated display system and more particularly, relates to a transportable refrigerated display system.
The use of refrigerated display systems is well known in the art and many such systems are known and commercially available. Generally, the systems are either of the fixed type wherein they remain in one position or of the knock down variety which may be moved from one location to another in the store or be set up in the store for a limited period of time. The present invention is directed to the latter type--one which may be easily set up and removed.
One such system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,004. In this patent, the display system comprises a reusable refrigeration unit and a preferably disposable knock down storage and display unit which sits on the top of the refrigeration unit. The knock down unit includes duct openings corresponding to ducts of the refrigeration unit and an air plenum having ribs for forcing air to the insulated outer walls of the knock down unit. The outer walls include inwardly extending ribs for creating channels for the cool air to flow to the top.
A more permanent type of arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,868 which shows a refrigerated case having a front wall access for loading and unloading items for display. In this arrangement, baskets containing the items for display may be slid over the inner surface of the panel and into the well portion. The refrigerated air is circulated through a rear wall of the case and extends such that the air is discharged at the top of the rear wall.
An open fronted refrigerated display case is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,572 wherein the entire front portion is open to provide the consumer access to products which may be loaded on a cart through a rear opening in the display case. The cool refrigerated air is discharged in a downwardly extending curtain.
Often, it is desirable to have a refrigerated display case which may be easily set up and knocked down for temporary displays of products. Thus, a store or food manufacturer will often run a promotion for a limited period of time. The promotion may relate to special pricing and/or introduction of a product. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a knock down display case which is not only readily set up and knocked down, but is also transportable from one location to another.
Frequently, the refrigerated display case is to be set up by a sales person or other representative of the food manufacturer. As such, it should be easily moved into position and should also be able to accept the product to be marketed. Usually, these products are provided on pallets and accordingly, it would be convenient to have an arrangement wherein the refrigerated display case can accept a pallet of the product to be displayed. None of the teachings in the prior art show such an arrangement.